marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Vol 1 13
Appearing in Bloodbound Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes **Eliza Newman **Nala Highland Supporting Characters: *Millie Emmens *Castor DuPont Antagonists: *Malcolm Emmens Sr. Other Characters: *Holly Synopsis for Bloodbound Nala's car pulls up to another mansion, huge, well-decorated. As Cad, Hunter, and Nala get out of the car, Castor approaches from his home. Cas: Nala. Nala: Cassie. Castor and Nala embrace. She steps back and jerks her head towards Cad and Hunter. Nala: This is Cadmus. That's Humphrie. Hunter: Hunter. Nala: Right. Cas: Nice to meet you. He shakes their hands. Cas: Friends from school? Cad: Kinda. Cas: Kinda? Cad and Hunter exchange a look, uncertain how much they should be sharing. Nala cuts in. Nala: Thank you for buzzing us in. Cas: No problem. It's always good to see you. But, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you and your friends here? Nala: Mal's murder. Cas frowns. Cas: That thing wasn't Mal. Nala: Well whatever that thing was... they brought it to your house. Cas: Wait... what? We cut to Parker's house, where he and Eliza are getting Millie settled in an armchair. Millie: Th-thank you. Eliza: Of course. Parker: No problem. Can we get you anything else? Water? Food? Millie (Bitterly): Like I'd eat anything in this-- She catches herself. Millie: I'm... sorry. Eliza: It's totally fine. What you're going through... She hesitates. Eliza: What you saw... Millie looks away. Parker: Yeah, what did you see? Eliza: Parker! Millie: I... I... A tear trickles down her cheek. Millie: I can't. Parker: Oh, um, sorry. Millie: I can't, I can't I-- Eliza: Woah, woah, it's okay... Eliza hugs Millie as Parker shrinks back. Millie (Quietly): He's gone. He's really gone. We return to the others as they enter the DuPont mansion. Cas: I don't understand. The servants saw my parents take the body? Nala: They did. Cas: Why would they do that? Hunter: Well, what do your parents do? I've never heard of them, and you seem pretty well off. Cas shrugs. Cas: They're doctors. Cad (Narration): Helpful. Cad: What kind of doctors? Cas: I... can't talk about that. My parents' research is very sensitive-- Nala: You don't know, do you? Cas: ...I have my suspicions. He stops. Cas: What are you expecting to find here? Nala: We need to see the body. Cas: Even if we could find that, what qualifies you to even do that? Nala: No one else is even trying to figure out what happened, Cas. That doesn't bother you? Cas: If what you say is true, my parents are. Nala: They're researchers, not detectives. Cas: And you are? Nala: Tell me, Cas... have you ever known me to turn away from a mystery? Cas sighs. Cas: I'll take you to their lab. Cad: Are you sure? Cas looks over at Cad with something like surprise. Cas: Of course. Mal and Millie may not have been as close to me as Nala, but... they were still like family. If you can find out what happened...? Hunter: We can. Nala: And we will. We return to Parker's house, where Millie is watching ballet on the TV. Eliza and Parker watch her from afar, curious. Eliza: She seems... better. Parker: Maybe she's ready to give us some answers. Eliza: I doubt that. Parker: ...Yeah, me too. Eliza and Parker regard each other somewhat awkwardly. Eliza: I've never been to your house, before. Even when Cad and I dated. Parker: I know. Eliza: It's nice. Parker: Trust me, it isn't. Eliza flinches as if stung. Eliza: You keep watching Millie, okay? I need to use the bathroom. Parker: Sure. Eliza steps into the bathroom. As she does so, a shadow flickers behind her in the mirror. Creature: Eliza... We return to Cadmus and the others as they arrive in a high-tech laboratory. It is clean, sterile, and empty. Hunter: Woah. It's so... Cad: Creepy. Cas: Excuse me? Nala: Don't mind him. Caddie's had some bad experiences in laboratories as of late. Cas: Well, this is it. No body. Hunter: It's not like they would just leave it out. Cas: You're saying you think its hidden somewhere here? Hunter: I mean, probably. Something catches Cad's eye. He moves carefully to the other side of the lab, where a filing cabinet sits locked. Cad: This looks older than everything else here. Nala: Cad? Cad: Almost like it was built before everything else. Gingerly, Cad tugs at the filing cabinet. He pulls a drawer open and, across the room, a door becomes visible, shelves moving to reveal it. Hunter: Woah. Nala: Hm. She strides up the door, which has a keypad next to it. Cas: Geez... Nala: Cassie darling, what's your birthday? Cas: May 7, 1999. But no way that's the-- The door slides open. Cas: Code. Nala: Of course it wasn't. She looks up. Nala: It was your birthday backward. Nala steps into the room. The boys watch her, stunned. Cad: She's kind of scary sometimes. Cas: No kidding. Cad: Let's see what we have here. Cut back to Parker as he sits down next to Millie on the house. Parker: Uh... hey. There's silence. Parker: You a big dance person? Millie: ...I love it. Nervously, she turns to look at Parker. Millie: Dancing, acting... they're my favorite things in the world. Parker: Really? Millie: Yeah. I've actually had a recurring role on some TV shows. Parker: Dude, that's so cool. Millie: ...Thanks. She hesitates. Millie: Want to... watch some, with me? Parker: ...I'd love to. We return to the mansion, where the other half of Team Starlight and Castor emerge in a small, cramped room. A computer monitor is in the corner, which Hunter makes a beeline to. Nala: How long until your parents finish their call with the company? Cas: No clue. Nala: So, any moment. Cas: Basically. Cad approaches the shocked, decompsing body of the alien. He flinches somewhat. Cad: He looks surprised. Cas: I know the feeling. Cad: Hunter, can you get into the system? Hunter: It's coded to certain users. But maybe... They turn to Cas. Nala: Well, worth a shot. Cas places a hand on the computer, and it beeps. Computer: User: Castor Hector DuPont. Approved. Cas: ...Wow. He steps aside and lets Hunter get to the computer. Nala: Anything? Hunter: ...Weirdly, yeah. It doesn't look like they've cut into him at all yet but they already have his DNA on file. And some notes. Cad: Notes? Hunter: A location. He looks up. Hunter: Have any of you heard of Littleville, Kansas? Just then, Nala's phone rings. She frowns. Nala: It's Holly. Cas: The Emmens' housekeeper? Nala answers. Nala: Hello? Holly: Nala, thank Goodness. It's Mr. Emmens... We cut to Holly peeking around the corner at Mr. Emmens, who is holding an alien-looking gun. Holly: I think he's been replaced. Next: Super-Weird! Solicit Synopsis Cadmus and his team dig deeper even as a startling conspiracy lurks in the background. Trivia Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision